Ciepło
by Athri
Summary: Hijikata i Okita po ep87. Nieśmiesznie, a wręcz niewesoło. Smutno. Angstowo. Okraszone łzami, krwią i innymi, mniej szlachetnymi płynami ustrojowymi. Lekkie OOC, ale chyba nie większe niż w wyżej wymienionym epizodzie.


**Ciepło**

Kiedy Hijikata wrócił tej nocy do kwater było już bliżej pory wstawania niż zasypiania. Całe ciało piekło go bólem świeżych ran, usta piekły go od ostrych przypraw, oczy piekły go bezsennością i żalem.

Żal. Właśnie to czuł, myśląc o Mitsubie, zarówno wcześniej jak i teraz. Rozczarowanie i boleśnie drgający żal, osłodzony tkliwymi sentymentami. Bo przecież zawsze wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie, że nie są dla siebie, ale mógł przecież wstydliwie marzyć o odrobinie ciepła.

Własne ciało, sztywne i zziębnięte, ledwie chciało go słuchać, gdy siadał w wymiętej pościeli, ostrożnie, by nie urazić przestrzelonej nogi. Wściekle cisnął kule o podłogę, za daleko, jeśli zechce wstać będzie musiał się do nich podczołgać. Nieważne. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się teraz o tym myśleć. Nie chciało mu się iść spać. Nie chciało mu się nawet palić. Naciągnął koc na ramiona w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła, przymknął oczy i siedział, nasłuchując.

Niebo zaczęło już odbarwiać się na szaro, a Toushirou popadać w odrętwienie, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Bardzo ciche, ale powolne i jakby powłóczące, kroki kogoś przeraźliwie wymęczonego przez życie. Minęły jego pokój i zatrzymały się jakieś kilka metrów dalej. A potem ponownie przybliżyły. I zapadła cisza. Hijikata nie uniósł nawet głowy, powstrzymał się przed wyobrażaniem sobie możliwych scenariuszy, przecież był z nimi wszystkimi pogodzony. Pozostawało tylko pokornie czekać. Czekał więc pokornie, choć aż wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie na dźwięk odsuwanych gwałtownie drzwi. A potem zamykających się z głośnym, oskarżycielskim trzaskiem. Dopiero kiedy przez dobrych parę minut nie usłyszał nic poza ciężkim, rwącym się oddechem i coraz głośniejszym szumem własnej krwi w uszach, odważył się unieść wzrok ponad poziom własnych kolana.

Do tej pory nie wiedział, co w tej całej sytuacji było najgorsze, ale w jednej sekundzie został brutalnie uświadomiony. Oczy Okity. Czerwone, zapuchnięte, podkreślone sinymi cieniami oczy, jak dwie czarne rany w bladej twarzy. Straszne oczy, mogące przerazić niemal na śmierć. I złamać serce. Wyglądały tak rozpaczliwie niewłaściwie. Oblicze Okity powinno być znudzone, beznamiętne i irytujące, żeby Hijikata mógł go swobodnie, bez wysiłku nie znosić. Nie powinno sprawiać, że zaciskało mu się gardło i wszystko, co powinien powiedzieć, że wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć, każde "przepraszam" i "przykro mi" wydawało się niewłaściwe. Niewystarczające. Boleśnie banalne. Nie mógł powiedzieć mu czegoś takiego, pokręcił więc tylko głową, jakby w usprawiedliwieniu. Cios prosto w twarz rezonował bólem w całym jego ciele i powalił je do pozycji leżącej. Przyjął to z ulgą. Rozłożył szeroko ręce i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

- No już - szepnął, niemal prosząco. - Ulżyj sobie.

Przymknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na kolejne uderzenie, które jednak nie nastąpiło.

- Ty krrretynie... - zawarczała ciemność płonąca mu pod powiekami, głosem trochę podobnym do głosu Okity, ale takim... ochrypłym i rozedrganym. Smutnym. - Ty pieprzony idioto! Nienawidzę cię! Nie dość mi już zabrałeś? Byłbyś gotów umrzeć, żeby zrobić mi na złość, ty...

Otworzył oczy. Sougo klęczał nad nim okrakiem, szarpiąc za koszulę, z twarzą wykrzywioną w bolesnym grymasie. Nie powinien mieć takiego wyrazu twarzy. Nigdy. Toushirou wyciągnął dłonie, by przyciągnąć do siebie młodszego kolegę... Rywala? Towarzysza broni? Przyjaciela...? Sam nie wiedział, chciał tylko go objąć, otrzeć się policzkiem o jego włosy, bez słowa, bez uśmiechu.

- To niesprawiedliwe... Dlaczego akurat... - odezwał się cichuteńki szept, niesiony ciepłym oddechem w okolicach zgięcia jego szyi.

Okita przytulał mocno, desperacko i na pewno świadom, że sprawia mu ból. Nie miał nic przeciwko, dopóki mógł scałować łzy z jego oczu, trzymać w ramionach to drżące delikatnie ciepło, kojące każdy ból, nawet ten, który samo zadawało. Chciał odwzajemnić się ciepłem i ukojeniem, chciał obudzić iskrę życia w pociemniałych smutkiem oczach, choćby miał to przypłacić puszczającymi szwami, krwią przesiąkającą opatrunki, rozdrapanymi ranami i całkowitym spustoszeniem wewnątrz własnej głowy. A pewnie przypłaci.

- Po prostu nie chcę zostać sam... - szept, tym razem tchnięty prosto w jego usta brzmiał jak wymówka. A może tylko mu się wydawało.

Pocałunki miały posmak łez, krwi i tabasco. Nieznośny, żelazisty, oszałamiający. Sprawiały, że świat, który dziś nie miał dla żadnego z nich miłości, ciepła ani nawet litości, mógł zostać odsunięty, odrzucony w kąt, na podobieństwo elementów garderoby, które zdzierali z siebie jak popadnie. Toushirou nie wiedział, ile w tym było frustracji, a ile pożądania, ile pocieszenia, a ile odwetu. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie, kiedy nie mógł zapanować już ani nad sercem, ani nad rękami, ani nad oddechem? Szczupłe dłonie badające fakturę jego skóry i bandaży pozbawiały go z każdym przebytym centymetrem panowania nad sobą. Chciał zmienić pozycję, przewrócić Sougo na plecy, ale on nie pozwolił, przycisnął go ponownie do skłębionej pościeli, ocierając się o jego biodra w czytelnie niecierpliwej sugestii. A kim on był, żeby się temu sprzeciwić? Stwardniałe od rękojeści miecza dłonie zachłannie powędrowały w niższe rejony drobniejszego ciała spoczywającego na jego własnym. Stłumiony jęk, jaki usłyszał w odpowiedzi ostatecznie zdewastował resztki jego samokontroli. Wziął go od razu, bez przygotowania. Palce zatopione w jego czarnych włosach brutalnym szarpnięciem zakomunikowały - "to boli!". Och tak, Toushi był świadom, że musi boleć, a że nie mógł się powstrzymać, starał się osłodzić ten ból pieszczącą delikatnie dłonią i pocałunkami, składanymi w uniesieniu na delikatnej szyi. Sougo odpłacał się z nawiązką wpijając palce w jego obandażowane boki, kąsając na oślep i nieudolnie próbując tłumić pojękiwanie.

Musiało boleć. Lecz ból walczył o dominację z rozkoszą, aż te dwa zapętlone odczucia same siebie rozdzierały od środka mieszając się w jedno niewiarygodnie silne doznanie, z każdym gwałtownym ruchem rozkwitające pod powiekami oślepiającą czerwienią. Aż do szybkiego, lepkiego, przeszywającego spełnienia, po którym zmęczenie i ból powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Ale nie sposób było żałować, gdy miało się u boku żywe, oddychające głośno ciepło, do tej pory bezlitośnie nieuchwytne.

Chłodne, siwo-brzoskwiniowe światło poranka wdzierało się niedyskretnie w załamania sponiewieranej pościeli, a Hijikata uparcie nie chciał zasnąć. Piasek pod powiekami drażnił go nieznośnie, ciało pulsowało bólem, czuł się brudny, głównie od własnego potu i krwi, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał się ruszyć. Za nic w świcie nie chciał obudzić Okity, który chował się przed światłem i dniem w jego ramionach, zbawiennie nieświadomy istnienia świata. Twarz nadal miał bladą, a oczy zapuchnięte, ale oddychał spokojnie, wolny od niepokoju i wspomnień. Toushirou nie chciał mu tego odbierać, powstrzymywał się więc od głaskania jasnej czupryny i całowania palców, czerwonawych od jego własnej krwi. Z żalem, bo wiedział, że może nie mieć już więcej okazji. Ale nie chciał go obudzić. Obudzony Okita będzie smutny, wymknie się pewnie i ucieknie, jakby nic się nie stało. Gdy spał, łatwiej było wierzyć, że to ten sam co zawsze podstępny mały drań, wyglądający słodko i niewinnie, tylko po to, żeby jego, Hijikatę, dręczyć. Dręczył go, o tak.

Był taki ciepły.


End file.
